


Kings and Dragons

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy AU, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Sexuality, my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: The four Kings are powerful beings, shrouded in mystery and rumors that they don't try to dispel. They are above such cares.“Yuri!” Yugo shouts, pointing behind himself at the large dragon that languishes on the floor, “Starve Venom is disintegrating the marble again!”





	

Yuri snaps his fingers. “My clippers.”

His servant rushes forward and hands him the clippers, but rather than scurry back to the tree she was standing under she says, “Your Highness, are sure you don’t require shade?”

Yuri kneels by the path and says, “I believe I have already given you an answer to that question.”

“Yes, Sire!” The servant squeaks. She backs away.

Yuri wipes at the sweat on his brow and trims the dead leaves off the tropical milkweed by the garden path. It’s been unreasonably hot lately, and his plants are suffering for it. But he reminds himself that it will weed out the weak ones, and next year’s garden will be stronger for it. He wishes he could be out here alone, but Yuto insisted that Yuri take a servant with him, something about heat exhaustion and Yuri being irresponsible with his own health. Yuri ordered the girl to stay in the shade unless he called her, no sense in making her stand in the sun to shade Yuri. Besides, it was fun to watch her try to follow his orders and Yuto’s at the same time.

“Your Highness!” The servant gasps, and Yuri rolls his eyes, sure she’s about to try to convince him to go back to the palace. He turns around, but the girl was speaking to Yuto.

“Can you try to listen to me for once in your life?” Yuto asks Yuri as he approaches.

Yuri frowns. “I haven’t been that long.”

“It’s been two hours,” Yuto says.

Yuri feigns surprise. “Has it really?”

Yuto dismisses the servant, and takes the shade she carried with her. “Come on,” Yuto says, holding the large, paper frame over Yuri’s head. “Let’s go inside. Yugo needs your help.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, but stands up and leaves with Yuto, casting a longing look at the garden.

“Why not come here after dark, or at dawn?” Yuto asks.

“I’m sleeping at dawn,” Yuri says, “And terribly busy after dark,” he smirks at Yuto. “Which you would know, if you weren’t so busy with that new head falcon trainer. What was his name?”

Yuto blushes and glares sideways at Yuri. “None of your business.”

Yuri scoffs. “Oh but it is, dear Yuto.”

They reach the entrance to the palace and start to branch off, with Yuto going to the throne room, and Yuri heading to the baths.

“Did you not hear me?” Yuto calls to Yuri, “Yugo needs your help.”

“Oh, but I wanted to wash first,” Yuri says with a pout.

Yuto frowns and takes Yuri by the wrist. “It’s about Starve Venom,” he says, his voice low.

Yuri shakes himself free of Yuto’s grasp, only to link their fingers together instead. “Well, why didn’t you say so?” Yuri purrs. “Of course I’ll go right away.”

Yuto rolls his eyes, but walks hand-in-hand with Yuri to the throne room. The room is enormous, far larger than needed for the dais bearing four golden thrones, and the ceiling as well is far higher than needed for any human occupant. The room is surrounded by windows, and there is a small, square gap in the roof, with a large stone trough placed directly below it to catch rainwater.

“About time!” Yugo cries, crossing the room in long strides. He’s red faced, his clothes are disheveled, and in one hand he carries a copper cup. “Yuri!” Yugo shouts, pointing behind himself at the large dragon that languishes on the floor, “Starve Venom is disintegrating the marble again!”

Yuri laughs heartily, and he holds out his arms. “Is that so?”

The dragon has only to hear Yuri’s voice to snap to attention. It rises and bounds across the room, skidding to a halt before Yuri and bowing its head, so Yuri can scratch under its jaw.

“Look at you,” Yuri coos to the dragon, “My big, beautiful baby! Such a happy dragon you are, aren’t you?”

Starve Venom opens its mouth and a long strand of saliva drips to the floor, landing with a hiss.

“Don’t encourage it!” Yugo shrieks. He rushes to the stone basin, scoops water into his cup, and hurries back to splash water over the spot of dragon saliva.

“You worry too much,” Yuri says dismissively. “The venom is not that concentrated, it would take at least a few hours for it to do any real damage.”

“Do you know how difficult it would be to re-tile this whole room once your dragon is through with it?” Yugo asks, ignoring what Yuri just told him (as he always does). “Especially considering that we need this room to conduct business?”

“You’re one to talk about damage,” Yuri says dryly, still scratching his dragon’s chin. “Considering the damage Clear Wing did to the west wing.”

“It was not Clear Wing’s fault,” Yugo says haughtily, “It was killing a deadly spider for me.”

“Yeah, the spider that only you saw, right?” Yuri asks, smirking.

“Brothers, please,” Yuto says tiredly. “No one said life with dragons was easy.”

At that, Yuri half expects to hear Yuya chime in with something like, _‘But it is fun!’_ But Yuri doesn’t hear Yuya’s voice at all.

“Where’s Yuya?” Yuri asks.

“He left with Odd-Eyes,” Yugo says. “Went down to the beach for something.”

“Oh, and I get scolded for spending two hours in the garden?” Yuri asks Yuto with a pout.

“Yuya will at least go to the shade when he’s hot,” Yuto says. “You will stay in the sun even if your eyeballs dry out.”

Yugo doubles over with laughter. Yuri wipes his fingers through the saliva on Starve Venom’s chin and rubs it into Yugo’s hair. Yugo cuts off with a yelp and dumps a cup of water over his head.

“Oh come on!” Yuri whines when both Yuto and Yugo glare at him, “It’s not like it will hurt him!”

“I’m going to go wash and change,” Yugo says. “Get your dragon out of here, Yuri, and to someplace where it won’t ruin the stonework.”

Yugo leaves, and Yuto follows, saying he’s going to check on his own dragon. Alone, Yuri turns to Starve Venom and nuzzles the dragon’s head.

“What would I do without you?” Yuri sighs. “They are so mean to me.”

The dragon flops to its side, belly exposed, and Yuri happily scratches the dragon’s large scales. Really, Starve Venom is just like a large, poisonous puppy, the sweetest thing in the world.

“You just want attention, don’t you my love?” Yuri croons.

The dragon’s tongue lolls out on to the floor, saliva pooling under it with a hiss, and Yuri frowns. Starve Venom’s saliva is doing more harm than it ought to be, though he would never admit it out loud. He collects the saliva on his fingers and then places his fingers on his tongue. That taste…it’s oddly familiar…Yuri frowns, flattening his tongue against his fingers, and then it hits him. He gasps and stares at his dragon, hands on his hips.

“Why you big floozy!” Yuri cries.

 

Yuya leaves Odd-Eyes in the dragon stables with a fresh pile of raw meat. He skips back to the palace, already planning what to do with the shells he collected. He’s so absorbed in his own thoughts that he almost bumps right into a very bloody Yuri.

“What have you been doing?” Yuya asks.

Yuri grins. “Slaughtering dragon food for my precious.”

Yuya is shocked. “I was just in the store rooms, there was plenty of food left!”

Yuri scoffs. “Not nearly enough for a dragon who’s eating for more than one.”

Yuya is utterly confused for a few seconds before he realizes what Yuri is saying. “Starve Venom is pregnant?!”

Yuri beams. “Indeed! I know the taste of mother-dragon venom anywhere!” He frowns suddenly. “I just wish I knew which of your monsters impregnated her so I could castrate it. My poor baby.”

“Now hang on,” Yuya says with a frown, “If it— _she_ is pregnant, you know she actively sought a mate.”

“Ah, but she’s too young!” Yuri says dramatically, a bloody hand pressed to his forehead. “My sweet little blossom, so full of life, I haven’t even discussed motherhood with her!”

“Your poor, giant, terrifying dragon,” Yuya says. “Now will you please go wash? You smell like death.”

Yuri grins and holds out his hands. “Come with me, dear Yuya?”

“Oh, very well,” Yuya says, taking one of Yuri’s hands and going with him to the baths.

“Yugo was here earlier,” Yuri says as they enter the building. He beckons a servant over. “Is Yugo still here?”

The girl shakes her head. “You just missed him.”

“Oh well,” Yuya says. Another servant approaches him and he shakes his head. “I’m not bathing, yet.”

“No fair!” Yuri says with a pout as the bath attendants surround him and rid him of his bloody clothes. “You’re going to make me go alone?”

“I’ll be in the room with you,” Yuya says, rolling his eyes. “I have things I want to do, you know.”

Stripped naked, Yuri huffs and heads towards the very back of the building, waving the servants off as they attempt to follow him. “Don’t disturb us.”

Yuya follows Yuri past the cold baths, the warm baths, and into the very last chamber, where the water is heated by enchanted fire to a degree far too warm for human skin. Yuri is doubled over, the scars on his back illuminated by the various torches around the room, and Yuya approaches him and runs a hand over the scars.

Yuri keens and gasps, “You cruel child.”

If Yuya were truly cruel, he would have used his mouth. After a few seconds Yuri’s skin splits open and great, leathery, purple wings unfold from his torso. The skin quickly heals up, and Yuri straightens, stretching out his massive wings.

“Much better,” Yuri says.

Yuya seats himself on one of the reclining sofas and goes through his collection of shells. He hears a splash as Yuri enters the water, and more splashes as he attempts to get Yuya’s attention, but Yuya keeps his eyes on his shells. Some can be strung together as a wind chime, some can be used as soap dishes, or can hold candles.

“Yuya!” Yuri whines from the water, “Come wash my hair for me.”

“Do it yourself,” Yuya says, staring down at his right hand. At his will, his nails lengthen to twice their size, growing black and hard, narrowing to sharp points. He begins to drill holes into the shells he wants to hang.

Yuya hears Yuri get out of the pool, and he looks up. Yuri’s human skin in flushed red from the heat of the water, and his eyes have changed, pupils narrowed like those of a snake. Yuya moves his shells aside just in time for Yuri to sit himself in Yuya’s lap.

“Yuya, dear,” Yuri says, stroking his fingers down Yuya’s cheeks.

“Yuri,” Yuya answers, his hands on Yuri’s back, just below his wing joints.

“You know you’re my favorite brother, don’t you?” Yuri asks.

“Yeah?” Yuya chuckles, “Well, Yuto is my favorite.”

Yuri smiles, his teeth sharpened to points. “I know. Don’t you miss him at night? He hasn’t joined us in a while.”

At that, Yuya frowns. “I do miss him, but it’s not like you to care.”

“It’s not like Yuto to ignore us,” Yuri says. “I propose going to the root of the problem. The falconer.”

Yuya’s frown deepens. “You can’t kill him. Well, you can,” He amends when Yuri laughs, “But if you did, you would lose Yuto forever.”

“I won’t kill him,” Yuri says. “I just want to make sure that Yuto’s…” he wrinkles his nose, “ _Human_ knows what he’s getting in to.”

“And you need me for this?” Yuya asks.

Yuri’s gaze softens. “I always need you, love.”

Yuya rolls his eyes. “You’re nothing but a sap, aren’t you?”

Yuri presses a brief kiss to Yuya’s lips. “Only for you, sweet Yuya.”

Yuya leans back on the sofa, pulling Yuri with him. Yuri’s wings fall to his sides, covering Yuya’s arms. Yuya scratches his elongated nails over the flexible skin between Yuri’s wings, and Yuri groans.

“Oh Yuya, you do spoil me,” Yuri gasps.

“I suppose I do,” Yuya agrees. “Fine then, I’ll help you with Shun.”

“Shun!” Yuri cries, “Yes, that was his name!”

 

Yuri’s not entirely sure why they keep the title “Falconer” for the flight master of the palace, since falcons are only a small percentage of the creatures he oversees. He is in charge of all sorts of birds of prey, and smaller dragons as well, animals which the staff uses to hunt, and keep the larger dragons well fed. That would explain how Yuto came to meet Shun, but not what has captivated him so much that he ignores his brothers.

Yuri enters the aviary. Shun’s back is to him, but when Yuri clears his throat, he turns.

“Your Highness,” Shun says, bowing. His tone is polite, his movements graceful, but there’s an air of disdain in him which Yuri sees oh so clearly.

“Oh my,” Yuri laughs, gaze roving over Shun’s body. “I can see why he’s so taken with you.”

“Sire?” Shun asks, still composed.

“My dear brother,” Yuri says. “Oh yes, you are just what Yuto likes.” Yuri licks his lips, and he focuses his energies on Shun. “I have questions for you,” Yuri says.

Shun stiffens, and Yuri presses further. Only when Shun’s posture relaxes does Yuri ask, “How long have you been sleeping with Yuto?”

“Eight months,” Comes the response.

From the back of the aviary, Yuya screams in anger. Yuri jumps, briefly losing his hold on Shun. He regains it, not that he needs to. Yuya rushes at Shun from behind and sinks his teeth into Shun’s neck. Shun’s eyes roll back, and he falls to the ground.

“Yuya,” Yuri scolds. “I wasn’t done with him.”

Yuya sits on the ground and begins crying like a petulant child. “Eight months,” Yuya sobs. “He didn’t even tell me!”

Yuri goes to Yuya’s side and cradles his youngest brother to his chest. Yuya may look the same age as the rest of them, but he is, really, the petulant child he seems, at least in dragon years.

“There, there,” Yuri soothes, stroking Yuya’s hair. Yuya clings to Yuri’s shirt as sobs wrack his body. “Yuya, enough!” Yuri says firmly as Yuya shows no signs of calming down. “Yuto still loves you, you must know that.”

Yuya sits up and wipes his eyes. “B-but eight months,” he whimpers.

“He will answer for it,” Yuri promises. “Now, take dear Shun here to my room, get Yugo on your way. Yuto and I will meet you.”

 

Shun first becomes aware of a pain in his neck, then he realizes that he’s been bound. He opens his eyes and knows instantly where he is, though he’s never been in this place before. This has to be King Yuri’s room, because in front of Shun is the single largest bed he’s ever seen in his life. And sitting in the middle of the bed are Kings Yuya and Yugo.

Yuya glares at Shun and bares his teeth—his unnaturally sharp teeth. Yugo pinches Yuya’s arm.

“Cut that out, don’t be a child.”

Yuya growls—really growls, “He stole Yuto from me.”

 _‘Yuto?’_ Shun thinks to himself. _‘That’s what this is about?’_

Shun hasn’t stolen anyone. Yuto has told Shun that they can never be together publically, that there would be trouble from his brothers, but he never said what that trouble was. It looks like Shun is about to find out.

 

Yuto runs ahead of Yuri and bursts into the room. “What have you done?!” He screeches when he sees Shun tied to the chair. He rushes to Shun’s side. “Are you hurt?” Yuto asks. Shun shakes his head, and Yuto reaches for the bindings.

“Don’t you dare,” Yuri commands, his voice echoing around the room. He grins as Yuto fights the order for a moment before his hand falls to his side.

“Good,” Yuri says, going to Yuto’s side and stroking his hair. He eyes Shun disdainfully. “Did darling Yuto here tell you about how things work among us?” Shun stares wide eyed at Yuri, and Yuri grins. “Outside, Yuto is in charge, but only because I let it happen. I’m the one with the real power here.”

“Why are you doing this?” Yuto asks quietly. “He didn’t hurt you.”

“No,” Yuri agrees. “That was you.” He grabs Yuto by his hair and yanks his head back. He stares down at Yuto with fury in his eyes. “Eight months.”

Yuto gulps.

Yuri releases Yuto. “I’m not even the one you should worry about,” he says, crossing his arms. “That ought to be Yuya.”

Yuto looks over at Yuya. “Yuya?”

Yuya screeches and flies at Yuto, knocking him to the floor. “WHY?!” Yuya screams. “ _You could have at least told me!”_

Yuto knocks Yuya off of him and stands up. “I knew this would happen!” He cries. “I knew you would be like this! Dear gods, brothers, I love you all dearly, but for once in my life I wanted something to myself!” Yuto bares his teeth and snarls, “I wanted to be a normal human!”

Yuya recoils as if Yuto hit him. “Normal?” Yuya echoes, tears in his eyes, still on the floor. “But…”

“You’re not normal,” Yugo says. He refuses to meet Yuto’s eyes. “You can never be.”

“I know!” Yuto screams. “But do you know what we are to everyone around us?! We’re freaks! They’re afraid of us! And do you know what they call us when they think we can’t hear?”

“Yes,” Yuri says coldly.

Yuto covers his ears and shakes his head. “No you don’t,” he sobs. “You…you haven’t heard it the way I have. It was awful…I just wanted to stop hearing it…”

Understanding dawn on Yuya’s face. “Yuto, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Have you not been listening?” Yuto cries, “I didn’t want you in my head, I didn’t want you to know, none of you! It was terrible! I ran to the aviary and I met Shun, and he…” Yuto looks at Shun, and the tears overwhelm him momentarily.

Shun struggles against the bindings, his eyes on Yuto.

Yuri takes a step towards Shun, and Yuto launches himself between Shun and Yuri.

“If you dare lay a hand on him,” Yuto snarls, pupils narrowed to slits.

Yuri stops. “Are you challenging me? You know you can’t win.”

“You’ll have to kill me before you get to Shun,” Yuto says.

Shun speaks for the first time. “NO!” He screams, frantic, “No, Yuto, stop it, please! Just tell them, just talk to them, don’t be an idiot, not for me!”

“Oh, shut up,” Yuri says, rolling his eyes. “Yuto is a drama queen, I would never kill my own brother.”

Yuto doesn’t relax his posture, not until Yuya stands in front of him and blocks Yuri from his view. Yuto averts his gaze, and Yuya lays his hand gently on Yuto’s cheek.

“Yuto…eight months.”

“If I told you about Shun, you would want to know why he was so important to me,” Yuto says through clenched teeth.

“You owe us that,” Yugo says. “You’ve let it carry on for too long behind our backs.”

Yuto closes his eyes and tears fall on his cheeks. “He said it didn’t matter,” Yuto chokes out, “He said he heard the rumors, and he didn’t care if they were true or not. He said it didn’t matter…no human has ever said that to me. No one has ever…wanted me.”

Yuya jerks his hand back. “Yuto…”

“Oh gods,” Yuri groans. “Is that what this is about?”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand,” Yuto snaps. “How could you? You’re powerful, Yuya is entertaining, Yugo is charming, and everyone overlooks me. So yes, I was happy because someone noticed me. Someone picked me out and said that they accepted me. Someone I wasn’t born to be with.” Yuto laughs hysterically. “Would any of you even want me if we hadn’t been born this way?!” Yuto starts to sob, and this time Yuya and Yugo both cry with him.

“You never said anything,” Yugo says.

“Because I know it’s stupid!” Yuto cries.

“It’s not,” Yuri says.

Everyone stares at him in shock. Yuri takes Yuto by the arm and sits him on the bed, and then he turns to Shun, one hand still on Yuto’s shoulder.

“Some of the rumors you have heard are true,” Yuri says. “The four of us are lovers. We have been for some time now.”

Yuto shudders under Yuri’s hand. Yuri squeezes his shoulder gently. “Perhaps you have heard that we are inhuman,” Yuri continues. “That is also true.”

“No,” Yuto whimpers, “Please Yuri…”

“Don’t order me,” Yuri says sharply. “If he cares for you, it won’t matter.” Yuri stares down at Shun. “Yuto is dear to me. If you’re going to break his heart, do it knowing full well what he is. The four of us are half dragons. Perhaps you have heard of such creatures, born to human mothers. We are different from those creatures, because unlike them, we had dragon mothers. We all have different mothers, but we share a human father. Perhaps you have heard that the old king never had a child who lived past infancy. That changed when he met our mothers. They warned him that we would be unlike any child, any ruler that this kingdom ever had. They said they would raise us until we were old enough to live as human kings, and then they would leave us to him.”

Yuri removes his shirt and doubles over. The scars on his back split open, and his wings unfold. Yuto can’t bear to see Shun’s reaction. He covers his face and waits for the screams of horror.

“Yuto,” Yuri says softly, “Have some faith.”

So Yuto looks up. Shun…is in awe, which is somehow even worse.

“We all have special gifts,” Yuri explains. “I can control minds, Yuya has venomous fangs, Yugo can see through solid objects, and Yuto has spectacular hearing, even among dragons. Our gifts, however, are not what make us powerful. That is something we are born with. It is in our nature, and Yuto is, by nature, a very submissive dragon. When Yuto says he’s been overlooked, he’s not lying.”

Yuri turns to Yuto, his expression one of fondness. “You are still an idiot, dear brother,” Yuri says, carding his fingers through Yuto’s hair. “But you are, as the saying goes, our idiot.” He pats Yuto’s head, and moves to Shun’s side. He undoes the ropes holding Shun back, but even as they fall, he places his hands on Shun’s shoulders to hold him still.

“Yuto,” Yuri says, his voice deep and powerful, “Show us your wings.”

Yuto shudders and sobs. “I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” Yuri says. “Yuya, Yugo, show us yours, too.”

Yuya and Yugo remove their robes and allow their wings to emerge—Yuya’s bright red, Yugo’s shimmering white.

Yuto can no longer ignore the order. He stands, his legs shaking, and lets his robe fall. His wings unfold from his back, smaller than his brothers, and unlike their leathery wings, his are covered in grey feathers.

“Yuto’s mother was a winter dragon,” Yuri says. “He’s possibly the only half-dragon with feathered wings.”

Yuto’s face is bright red. “Have you finished?” He asks.

“Yuto,” Yuri purrs, “Your wings are so pretty. This is the first you’ve allowed dear Shun to see them, isn’t it?” Yuri’s voice changes to a hiss. “Yuto loves having his wings touched. Yuya is especially good at knowing just how to tease him.” He tightens his fingers on Shun’s shoulders. “If you’re going to be a dragon’s lover, you ought to know just how to please them, shouldn’t you?” He releases Shun. “Go on. Touch.”

Yuto looks horrified.

Shun stands, and Yuto flinches.

“The wings are a surprise,” Shun says quietly. “The rest, not so much.”

Yuto lowers his head and sits on the edge of the bed once more. Shun kneels in front of him, his hands on Yuto’s knees. “Did you really think I would go running?”

“Why not?” Yuto asks. “I can only expect you to handle so much.”

“But you’re still you,” Shun says. “You’ve got wings. That doesn’t change who you are where it matters most, right?”

“Oh for pity’s sake,” Yuri groans. “He’s one of those!”

Yuto and Shun ignore him. Shun holds out his hand, and Yuto extends his own. Shun takes it, and kisses Yuto’s palm. Yuto whimpers, and Shun stands and kisses Yuto’s forehead, and then he runs his fingers through the feathers on Yuto’s wings. Yuto gasps and his wings flutter. He looks at Shun with tears in his eyes and his lips parted. Shun kisses him and Yuto goes limp against him.

“This is new,” Shun says, barely moving away from Yuto.

“Oh?” Yuri asks, and the two of them jump. “New how?”

Yuto glares.

Yuri laughs. “Oh, has my brother not shown his submissive side to you?”

“You shut up,” Yuto says.

“I’ll have to see that someday,” Yuri says, baring his teeth in a smile. He sits next to Yuto on the bed and kisses Yuto’s cheek. “In the meantime, dear Yuto, why don’t we let Yuya teach Shun here how to really touch those pretty wings of yours?”

Yuto sputters. Yuya pouts.

“Do I have to?” Yuya whines.

“Now, Yuya,” Yuri says firmly, “Be nice to Yuto’s human.”

“Don’t call him that,” Yuto snaps, his eyes blazing with anger. “Don’t you dare talk about him so casually. He’s not beneath us, beneath you. That’s another reason I didn’t tell you.”

Yuya glares, and when Shun meets his eye, Yuya hisses at him.

Yuto looks physically pained. “I know I hurt you, Yuya, and I’m sorry, but this is exactly why. You won’t even give him a chance.”

Yuya’s anger fades and he looks like a kicked puppy. “But Yuto,” he whines, “Why weren’t we enough for you?”

Yuto sighs and he puts his arms around Yuya. “It’s not like that,” Yuto says, stroking Yuya’s hair. “It’s not about being enough.”

“Yuto’s always told me that he loved you, Yugo, and Yuri first,” Shun says.

Yuya lifts his head and looks at Shun warily. “He did?”

“He said that rumor was true,” Shun continues. “He told me from the start.”

“You didn’t care?” Yuya asks.

“Not that I didn’t care,” Shun says, “I didn’t judge him for it.”

Yuya lowers his gaze. He pokes Shun’s leg. “You still kept him away from us.”

“No—” Yuto starts, but Shun speaks over him.

“I’m sorry,” Shun says. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you, Yuya, or Yugo, or Yuri.” He looks to the side. “Maybe Yuri.”

Yuya giggles. Yuto looks exasperated.

“Yuya, this really isn’t about keeping people away. Please don’t think of Shun like that.”

“Oh, okay,” Yuya says. He looks at Yuto with wide eyes. “But you need to spend more time with me. I miss you.”

Yuto grins. “Alright, I will make more time for you.” He hugs Yuya and kisses his cheek. “I love you, sweet one.”

Yuya hugs Yuto back, and quick as a flash he whirls Yuto around and pins him to the mattress, straddling Yuto’s hips.

“I love you too,” Yuya says, his sweet tone rivaled by the fire in his eyes. “And I’m going to remind you of that.” He runs his hands over Yuto’s bare chest, and Yuto gulps.

Yuya looks over at Shun and pats the space on the bed next to him. “Come,” he says, “Watch and learn.”

Yuri joins Yugo on the other side of the bed. “I knew this was a good idea,” Yuri says smugly.

“You would say that even if it hadn’t worked,” Yugo says, rolling his eyes.

Yuri bites him. “Hush up and watch.”

 

 

Months pass. Slowly, the Dragon Kings learn to adjust to having another lover in their group. It wasn’t easy, navigating things with just the four of them, and now that Shun’s affections are for Yuto exclusively, there is some jealousy involved. But Shun gets on well with the other Kings. He dotes on Yuya like an older brother would, he humors Yugo, and his attitude amuses Yuri enough where Yuri doesn’t feel like ripping his throat out each time he makes love to Yuto. Sometimes Shun joins the four of them in bed, watching or participating. Sometimes he and Yuto go off alone. Those are the nights when Yuri and Yugo pay extra attention to Yuya, and Yuto knows that after a night with Shun, he gives Yuya a night in return. Perhaps when Yuya gets older, he won’t be so jealous. Shun understands, and he doesn’t begrudge the two their own time.

Yuri is especially glad that things worked out when they did, because he has his own problems to worry about. Starve Venom is incorrigible during her pregnancy, she’s destructive, needy, more venomous than usual, and Yuri can’t wait until the baby dragon is born.

Finally, the day of birth arrives. Starve Venom labors for four hours, and by the end of it she has a healthy baby, a beautiful dragon with it’s mother’s coloring, and it’s father’s wings.

Yuri bursts into the throne room, covered in fluids from the birth, and launches himself at Yugo.

“I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOUR TRAMP OF A DRAGON!” Yuri howls, wrestling Yugo to the floor.

Yugo screams that Starve Venom is the tramp, and Yuri drags Yugo to the trough and attempts to drown him in it.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Shun asks anxiously.

Yuto shakes his head. “They’ll get over it before they actually kill each other.”

Yuya bounces excitedly. “Can we go see the baby?”

Yuto waves his hand. “After the fight,” he says. “It’s getting good.” He raises his voice. “Get him, Yugo!”

**Author's Note:**

> This started off a lot...lighter than it ended up being. Holy crap though, I have no idea where this came from.
> 
> But if people like it I might do more with it. Because even though it came out of nowhere, I have IDEAS.


End file.
